Les secrets de Polis
by Virdiana
Summary: Il y a 10 ans, Clarke a quitté sa ville natale, Polis, suite au décès de son père au cours d'un accident de voiture. Aujourd'hui elle mène une vie tranquille à New-York. Jusqu'au jour où elle reçoit une étrange lettre. Et si son père n'était pas mort dans un accident? Et si il avait été assassiné? La jeune femme compte bien résoudre se mystère.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Voici une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**  
 **Pour ceux qui suivaient sorority pas d'inquiétude je ne l'abandonne pas ;)**  
 **Je poste le premier chapitre pour voir si il a du succès, dites moi ce que vous en pensez^^**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO_**

 _Cette ville n'a vraiment pas changé_ , pensais-je en laissant mon regard vagabonder autour de moi. Mon train était arrivé à destination quelques minutes plus tôt et après avoir récupéré mes bagages j'étais restée plantée sur le quai de la gare de Polis sans plus bouger. Ce n'est pas que j'avais peur...enfin, si j'étais totalement honnête avec moi-même j'étais effectivement terrifiée. Après 10 ans d'absence j'étais de retour dans cette ville de malheur, les souvenirs m'assaillaient sans que je puisse les repousser, les bons comme les mauvais.

 **-Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?**

Je sursautai en me tournant vers la source de ma surprise. Un vieil à la peau sombre me regardait avec inquiétude.

 **-Heu, oui ça va merci, j'étais juste plongée dans mes pensées.** Tentai-je de le rassurer.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu puis s'éloigna.  
 _Allons Clarke, cesses donc de rêvasser il est temps de se mettre en route,_ me sermonnai-je. Je secouai la tête et remis mes souvenirs à leur place. Je sortis de la gare en tirant ma grosse valise derrière moi. J'avais loué une voiture auprès d'une agence du coin et celle-ci m'attendait bien sagement sur le parking. Il me fallut un moment pour me refamiliariser avec la conduite.  
Lorsque j'avais 10 ans, ma mère et moi avions quitté notre ville natale pour déménager à New-York. Depuis, je n'avais plus bougé et là-bas je n'avais jamais eu besoin de voiture. J'avais évidemment appris à conduire tout de même mais une fois le permis en poche j'avais abandonné ce type de transport. Malheureusement pour moi la gare de ma ville natale se trouvait bien loin de son centre-ville et j'avais dû me résoudre à louer une voiture. _Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le métro bondé de New-York me manquerait un jour_ , soupirai-je.

Je roulai prudemment jusqu'au centre-ville, le dépassai et me dirigeai vers la forêt bordant la ville. Malgré notre déménagement à l'autre bout du pays, ma mère avait conservé notre ancienne maison. Je l'entendais encore me rabâcher que cette maison était dans notre famille depuis plusieurs générations et qu'elle faisait partie de notre histoire et même si j'avais vertement protesté et l'avais supplié de la vendre elle n'en avait rien fait. Rien que l'idée d'y retourner me soulever l'estomac et me donner envie de pleurer mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où résider lors de mon séjour ici.  
Je passais devant le manoir Woods, mes charmants voisins que j'avais toujours détesté. Je ralentis un peu pour admirer la merveilleuse bâtisse, bien qu'énorme elle n'était pas disproportionnée, et pour y être allée un nombre incalculable de fois, je savais que l'intérieur était aussi magnifique que l'extérieur. Je me remémorais très bien mes moments passés chez eux, le plus souvent occupée à me cacher dans l'immense jardin afin d'échapper aux enfants Woods, de vrais petits monstres. _Surtout la dernière, comment elle s'appelle déjà...Alex...Lexi...bref une vraie sauvage_. Je continuai mon chemin et débouchai finalement dans la cours de notre maison de famille.  
Je coupai moteur et rassemblai mon courage. Il me fallut de longues minutes pour enfin sortir de la voiture. Je pris ma lourde valise dans le coffre de la voiture et montai les quelques escaliers qui me séparaient de la porte d'entré. Je glissai les clés d'une main tremblante dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit avec un sinistre grincement. J'entrai dans la maison de mon enfance. Ça _y est j'y suis,_ pensai-je tristement. Je m'étais promise de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici et pourtant j'étais de retour. Je sortis un bout de papier froissé de la poche de mon jeans. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres choix_ , me dis-je amèrement. Je regardai cette lettre à moitié déchirée que je tenais à la main, cette lettre qui avait tout bousculé dans ma belle petite vie bien rangée que je menais à New-York...

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _(2 semaines plus tôt...)_

 ** _Dring...Dring... «_** _Rahhhh » le bruit affreux de mon réveil. Je déteste l'entendre car ça signifie que ma nuit est finie. J'ai un rendez-vous dans une galerie d'art de l'Upper Est Side dans... je jette un coup d'oeil à mon réveil que je déteste tant, « argggg » 37minutes il faut vraiment que je me bouge. Après une douche rapide, je m'habille en quatrième vitesse puis me dirige vers la cuisine. Je me prépare une tasse de thé que je bois rapidement à tel point que je me brûle la langue. J'avale un muffin en mettant ma veste et je sors de mon appartement en claquant la porte. Je dévale l'escalier tellement vite que j'évite de justesse de rentrer dans ma meilleur amie et colocataire, Raven._

 _-_ ** _Hey ! Où cours-tu si vite Clarke ? Tu n'es pas si matinale d'habitude !_** _Rigole-t-elle._

 ** _-J'ai rendez-vous dans,_** _je regarde ma montre_ ** _, 18 minutes ! Tu sais la galerie qui m'a contacté. Mais toi que fais-tu là, tu n'as pas un avion à prendre ?_** _Lui demandé-je._

 _ **-Si si, j'y vais, je te souhaite bonne chance ! On se revoit à mon retour. Bisous !**_

 _Raven file jusqu'à notre appartement et de mon côté je presse le pas pour ne pas être en retard à mon entrevue. Elle va me manquer. Elle part 3 semaines en Europe avec son petit ami Finn. Son départ est la raison pour laquelle je suis si en retard ce matin. On a fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure hier soir. Et maintenant je suis à la bourre géniale. Malgré tout je ne regrette pas, on s'est bien amusé et je sais que je ne reverrais pas mon amie pendant 3 longues semaines. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en maternelle et depuis on est toujours restée ensemble. Lorsque j'ai déménagé j'étais anéantie tant à cause de la raison de notre déménagement que parce que je quittais ma meilleur amie. J'ai passé deux mois à pleurer jour et nuit, ma mère était vraiment inquiète. Et puis un jour on a sonné à la porte et Raven était là. Son père était muté dans une filiale de l'entreprise dans laquelle il bossait, Woods Compagnie, qui se trouvait à New-York. Ma situation s'était petit à petit améliorée et même si j'étais toujours ravagée par la tragédie qui avait touchée ma famille, la présence de Raven m'avait littéralement fait revivre.  
Nous avions passé toute notre scolarité ensemble et c'est tout naturellement que nous avions décidé de partager un appartement ensemble.  
J'arrive enfin devant la galerie et incroyable, je suis même en avance. J'entre et mon regard se pose immédiatement sur la responsable de la galerie._

 ** _-Clarke ! Je suis ravie de te voir._** _Me dit Madame Raphaël._

 _Je l'adore, c'est comme une tante pour moi. Elle m'a énormément aidé lorsque j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'univers impitoyable de l'art. Quand ma mère était dubitative ou trop prise par son travail de chercheuse, c'est Madame Raphaël qui m'encourageait et me poussait à persévérer._

 _Nous discutons durant plusieurs minutes de tout et de rien avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il y a quelques jours elle m'a appelé pour me proposer d'exposer dans sa galerie, évidemment j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. C'est un rêve qui se ré réglons tout les détails de l'exposition qui aura lieu le mois prochain._

 ** _-Comment va ta mère ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment._** _Me demande gentiment la galeriste._

 ** _-Bien, je crois. Je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a deux jours, elle était au Japon pour présenter ses recherches._** _Expliqué-je rapidement en voulant changer de sujet._

 _Je n'aime pas parler de ma mère. Nous étions très proche avant de déménager mais elle s'est éloignée petit à petit. Madame Raphaël m'a dit un jour que c'était parce que je devais trop lui rappeler mon père et qu'elle en souffrait. Ma mère m'appelle toujours plusieurs fois par semaine mais elle est très prise par son travail, son échappatoire. Un jour je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle se réfugiait autant dans ses recherche. « Chacun fait son deuil à sa manière Clarke » voilà ce qu'elle m'a répondu, je ne lui ai plus posé de questions._

 _Je prends congé de Madame Raphaël après lui avoir fait un gros câlin, j'ai un petit creux. Je regarde ma montre, déjà 13heure pas étonnant que mon ventre cri presque famine. Je m'arrête devant un stand de hot-dog en rentrant chez moi. J'avoue, je ne suis pas très douée derrière les fourneaux mais heureusement en vivant dans une ville telle que New-York je n'ai pas besoin de savoir cuisiner, il suffit de descendre dans la rue pour tomber sur un stand ou un restaurant._

 _Je monte les marches menant à mon chez moi avec le sourire aux lèvres. J'adore vivre ici, j'adore ma vie. Je ne ressens plus qu'une pointe de tristesse lorsque je pense à mon passé ce qui est très rare. J'ai fait mon deuil, certes lentement, mais j'ai réussi._

 _Je pénètre dans mon appartement et remarque une lettre posait sur le pas de ma porte. C'est curieux,j'ai une boîte aux lettres pourtant dans le hall je l'immeuble où je vis. Je hausse les épaules et récupère la lettre. Je la pose sur la table basse du salon et pars me chercher une tasse de thé._

 _Je reviens dans le salon pour m'asseoir dans le confortable canapé que nous avons acheté avec Raven l'an dernier. Je prends la lettre et l'ouvre. Je prends une gorgée de thé avant de lire ce qui y est écrit et je manque de m'étrangler. La tasse que je tenais s'écrase contre le sol et se brise. Tout comme ma merveilleuse petite vie repose les yeux sur la lettre que je tiens dans ma main sans croire à ce que je lis._

 _ **Votre père... n'est pas mort d'un accident comme vous le pensez. Il a été assassiné.**_

 _La lettre est signée J R. C'est deux petites phrases me font un choc.  
Lorsque j'avais appris que mon père avait eu un accident je n'y avais pas cru, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, quelque chose clochait forcement j'en étais persuadée, sous l'emprise de la tristesse j'avais accusé tout le monde. Mes proches m'avaient tenté de me convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. Que j'inventais tout en imaginant des complots là où il n'y en avait pas. Au fil du temps j'avais fait semblant de m'y résoudre. Après tout rien n'avait laissé penser que la mort de mon père pouvait être autre chose qu'un accident.  
Ou bien cette lettre n'est qu'une horrible plaisanterie de très mauvais goû pourquoi faire ça ? **Aucun sens la dedans, non Clarke,** me dis-je **, ce n'est pas une blague. Au fond de toi tu l'as toujours su et maintenant et maintenant que tu as la confirmation, rien ne pourra t'empêcher de découvrir la vérité sur la mort de ton père.**_

 _C'est quelques pensées suffirent à libéré une larme puis deux, et finalement un torrent de pleures._

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Je faisais le tour de la maison que je considérais comme la mienne avant que la tragédie ne nous frappe. J'ouvris en grand les fenêtres de la maison, je ne supportais plus cette odeur de renfermée.

Je montai à l'étage et je passai devant la suite parentale sans même m'arrêter, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le faire. Y entrer me rappellerais bien trop mon père. Je pensais avoir fait mon deuil mais revenir ici m'avait prouvé le contraire.

Mais je le devais, je devais découvrir la vérité, savoir pourquoi mon père était mort et qui était son assassin.

Mon enquête commençait.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre !  
Pour l'instant les retours ne sont pas super concluants à priori l'histoire ne passionne pas vraiment^^  
Je posterais néanmoins plusieurs chapitres ce week-end, on ne sait jamais ;)**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

J'avais passé une nuit affreuse. Mes rêves étaient rapidement devenus des cauchemars. Je pensais que c'était cette maison qui me faisait cet effet mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, seulement supporter stoïquement en espérant que ça passerait.  
Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, après une rapide douche je descendis dans la cuisine pour me préparer un petit-déjeuner quoique vu l'heure tardive qu'il était déjà on ne pouvait plus appeler cela un petit-déjeuner.  
Même si j'avais passé 10 longues années loin de cette cuisine je me rappelais de la position de chaque ustensile. J'adorais regarder mon père faire à manger lorsque j'étais petite, c'était un vrai cordon bleu. Cuisiner me faisait penser à lui c'était entre autre pour cela que je le faisais si peu. Je me fis une omelette.  
Je me préparai à sortir. J'avais beaucoup pensé à ce que je ferais dans les jours à venir. La meilleur chose à faire serait sûrement d'interroger les proches de mon père à l'époque de son décès et pourquoi pas aussi de prendre contacte avec le commissariat de la ville.

Je n'avais pas envie de conduire et décidai donc de me rendre dans le garage. Un vieux vélo avec un cadenas accroché au guidon s'y trouvait. Je cherchai la clé dans la bazar du garage, je enfourchai le vélo et partis en direction du centre-ville.  
Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'aimais beaucoup me promener en forêt avec mon vélo, munie d'un petit sac à dos contenant mon carnet à dessin. J'y passais des heures, je m'arrêtais toutes les 5 minutes pour esquisser les contours d'une fleure, pour saisir la magnificence d'un chêne majestueux ou tout simplement pour me coucher sur un lit d'herbe et écouter les bruits qui m'entouraient.  
Et comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si je revenais 10 ans en arrière, je stoppai mon vélo, le laissai sur le bas côté et m'enfonçai entre les arbres. Contrairement à ce que j'avais vécu dans notre maison de famille, aucun souvenir désagréable ne me vint. Le calme ambiant me faisait le plus grand bien. Après quelques minutes de marche, je m'adossai à un arbre et fermai les yeux. Je n'avais pas pensé à prendre mon carnet à dessin cette fois-ci, après tout je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir besoin. Cependant, je ne ressentais pas l'envie de dessiner, je voulais juste rester ainsi, seule avec mes pensées. Enfin seule... pas tout à fait. J'entendais les bruissements de la forêt, le sifflement des oiseaux, le grattement des écureuils, le craquement des branches, le sifflotement de quelqu'un...Quoi ? Une autre personne se trouvait avec moi dans cette forêt. Tans pis pour la tranquillité. Peut-être que si je restais assise sans bouger, cette personne passerait son chemin sans me déranger. Je refermai les yeux pour reprendre ma méditation. Malheureusement ça ne se passa pas comme je l'espérai.

Les pas de l'inconnu se rapprochaient de moi. Je décidai finalement de me lever pour partir mais mon regard restait hypnotisé par ce que j'avais devant moi. De magnifique yeux émeraudes me fixaient, j'aurais pu m'y plonger durant des heures. Je restai perdue dans cette contemplation durant de longues secondes avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge. Je secouai la tête pour recouvrer mes esprits. Je devais certainement passer pour une folle. Le trouble-fête était en fait _une_ trouble-fête. Grande, fine et élancée, des cheveux bruns semblant aussi doux que de la soie, c'était incontestablement une très belle femme. Elle portait un short noir tellement court qu'il en était indécent et qui révélait des jambes interminables. Un débardeur blanc complétait sa tenue.  
L'inconnue n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot mais je sentais son regard sur moi, elle semblait apprécier ce qu'elle voyait. Je vis même un petit sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres qu'elle avait évidement pulpeuses à souhait. Je rougis violemment en espérant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le remarqué d'où elle était. Nous aurions pu nous dévorer du regard durant encore un long moment si nous n'avions pas été dérangé.

 **-Lexa ? Lex où t'es ? Merde...je déteste cette forêt.** Bougonna une voix non loin de là.

 _Ho mon dieu c'est Lexa Lockwood !_ Pensais-je ébahie, _il faut que je me sauve d'ici et vite._ Elle s'était retournée vers la voix et j'en profitai pour m'enfuir le plus rapidement possible.  
Je ne cessais de me demander comment j'avais pu ne pas reconnaître la fille qui avait fait de mes vacances d'été un enfer au cours de mon enfance. Dire que nous nous entendions comme chien et chat aurait été un euphémisme.  
Pourtant cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Je me rappelais qu'avant mes 8 ans, nous étions assez proches, mais les choses s'étaient dégradées au fur et à mesure. A tel point que j'étais devenue leur souffre douleur à elle et aux autres enfants de la famille Lockwood. Malheureusement pour moi, mon père étant un très proche collaborateur de Monsieur Lockwoods en plus d'être son voisin, nous passions énormément de journées chez eux durant les vacances estivales.

Et pourtant, même si cette fille de trois ans mon aînée m'avait fait vivre l'enfer durant deux ans, je ne l'avais pas reconnue. Pire que ça, j'avais été subjuguée par elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ressentais une attirance pour une fille et il m'était même arrivé de partager des nuits endiablées avec. Mais ressentir ce genre d'attraction pour une personne que je détestais presque, c'était… nouveau.

Je repris le chemin menant jusqu'à mon vélo et une fois en selle je me dépêchai de m'éloigner. J'arrivai au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes au centre-ville et accrochai mon véhicule à un lampadaire.  
Je me dirigeai vers la boulangerie près de la mairie. Elle appartenait à un couple qui avait été très proche de mes parents. La femme tenait la boulangerie et le mari avait été un collègue ingénieur de mon père.

 **-Bonjour,** lançai-je en entrant **, est-ce que Monsieur et Madame Kane sont ici ?**

La vendeuse derrière le comptoir m'apprit qu'ils étaient absents et ne reviendraient que d'ici quelques jours. Une seconde lune de miel à priori.  
 _C'est bien ma chance...espérons que Monsieur Jaha n'est pas lui aussi parti en vacance à l'autre bout du monde sinon l'affaire va vraiment se corser._  
Je remerciai la vendeuse et sortis de la boulangerie un peu dépitée et démoralisée. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre dans cette ville m'appelle.

 **-Clarke ? C'est bien toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?** S'exclama Raven en sautant littéralement dans mes bras.

 **-Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Aux dernières nouvelles quelque part en Europe avec Finn.** Répondis-je en la serrant fort contre moi.

J'étais réellement heureuse de la voir, ce qu'elle avait pu me manquer...Nous décidâmes d'aller dans le bistrot du coin pour boire quelque chose et papoter. Elle commanda un café et moi un thé. Nos commandes servies, je pris initiative et lui demandai pourquoi elle était à Polis.

 **-Mon oncle Javier est mort il y a quelques jours, je suis arrivée hier pour assister à l'enterrement ce matin.** M'expliqua-t-elle en prenant une gorgée.

 **-Je suis désolée, toutes mes condoléances. Javier...ce n'était pas le médecin ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?** Demandé-je sincèrement curieuse.

Ayant passé presque toute mon enfance fourrée avec Raven, je connaissais une bonne partie de sa grande famille. Néanmoins je ne me souvenais pas d'un oncle se prénommant Javier.

 **-Il était médecin légiste. Il s'est suicidé à priori, faut dire qu'il était sacrément dépressif, personne n'a été surpris. En même temps il passait plus de temps en compagnie de ses « patients » qu'auprès de celle des êtres vivants qui l'entouraient.** Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

 **-Raven!C'est horrible ce que tu dis...** Dis-je horrifiée par les propos de mon amie.

La belle latino en face de moi ne portait clairement pas son oncle dans son cœur mais tout de même, j'étais choquée.

 **-Que veux-tu que je te dise, je ne le connaissais presque pas, j'y suis allée seulement pour soutenir ma mère et le reste de la famille. D'ailleurs en parlant de mère, la tienne y était.**

 **-Quoi ? Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ?** Questionnais-je.

 **-D'après ce que j'ai compris ils ont fait leur internat ensemble et étaient de bons amis.**

Ma mère était dans la même ville que moi et je n'en savais rien. On avait vraiment une relation mère-fille étrange.

 **-Ha d'accord. Mais pourquoi Finn n'est pas venu avec toi ?**

 **-Il voulait venir pour me soutenir mais sa grand-mère fête son quatre-vingt-douzième anniversaire et tu sais comme il est proche d'elle. Je lui ai dit de rester à Londres de profiter. Il me rejoindra dans quelques jours. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Ajouta Raven.

Je lui parlai de la lettre et de ma résolution à découvrir la vérité sur la mort de mon père.

 **-Donc tu y crois vraiment ?** Me demanda Raven.

 **-Oui...je sais que ça semble fou. Après tout il y a eu une enquête et tout mais...J'ai toujours pensé que quelque chose clochait.** Tentai-je de m'expliquer.

 **-Comment ça ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? Je suis ta meilleur amie !** S'indigna Raven.

 **-Je...je n'en ai plus parlé à personne depuis des années, ma mère...elle ne voulait pas que je parle de mes suppositions. On a eu plusieurs grosses disputes. J'avais abandonné l'idée mais cette lettre...elle a fait tout ressortir.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ?** Questionna me amie.

 **-Mon père ne buvait pas. Jamais. Il avait des médicaments à prendre pour un petit soucis au cœur, rien de trop [sérieux] mais il savait que l'alcool ne ferait pas bon ménage avec ses médocs. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un verre à la main et je suis certaine qu'il ne buvait pas en cachette. Alors explique moi pourquoi on a retrouvé dans sa voiture des bouteilles vides, pourquoi l'autopsie à révélé qu'il était en état d'ébriété...non... quelque chose cloche. Et cette lettre me le prouve. Il faut que je découvre la vérité.**

Au cours de ma tirade, je vis Raven devenir de plus en plus étonnée. Je sus que je l'avais convaincu lorsqu'elle sourit d'un air entendu et me dit.

 **-Je vais t'aider Clarke. A nous deux, rien ne pourra nous empêcher de résoudre ce mystère.**


End file.
